


Again.

by winterpassing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR, Ficlet, Infinity War spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterpassing/pseuds/winterpassing
Summary: SPOILER WARNING:THIS WORK CONTAINS SPOILERS TO AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR!You have been warned.Steve's point of view when seeing Bucky disintegrate, not being able to help him, and not being able to find Sam.





	Again.

 

“Steve?”

Steve’s head whipped around to where Bucky was standing. He saw the figure of his best friend, the love of his life, slowly fall apart in front of him. Except it wasn't actually slowly. It happened way too slow and way too fast, all at the same time.

Everything around Steve slowed down. He could hear every ragged breath he took amplified. Every beat of his heart. The sound of Bucky’s gun hitting the ground was too loud, _way_ too loud.

_No. No no no no. I can’t lose him again._

Bucky’s body had disintegrated. He was gone. And Steve couldn’t help him. Steve walked over to where Bucky’s body was and placed his hand on the ground beneath the ash. He looked up at Thor, tears pricking at his eyes. Thor looked confused. Steve was confused as well. He put his other hand on the ground and let go.

He felt like he was a tiny punk in the 40s again. Before the serum, before everything with Dr. Erskine and while he was still trying to enlist in the army. It felt like there was a boulder pressing on his chest, the pressure getting worse and worse as time went on. It was like he was having an asthma attack; he couldn't breathe. He was sobbing now, almost screaming at this point.

Steve needed a friend, immediately. A friend who knew how much he cared for Bucky. He needed Sam. After a solid five minutes, Steve wiped his nose and eyes and stood up. The tears were still flowing, and they wouldn't stop any time soon. He left his spot as fast as he could, calling out for Sam in broken gasps and cries.

He never got a response.

He looked everywhere. Steve had been walking for fifteen minutes looking for Sam when he collapsed onto the ground. Putting his head in his hands, he let out the loudest scream he could.

It broke in the process.

Much like his heart, without his two best friends.

 


End file.
